


Yours Truly

by so_no_head



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, my attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_no_head/pseuds/so_no_head
Summary: “What is this, Mr. May?”Fear paralyzed Brian as Mr. Beach grabbed the note he was writing on. He was royally fucked.Normally he wouldn’t care if he was caught passing notes, but this time it was different. This time his notes held much more than the usual complaints about how boring the class is, or what he plans on having for lunch. These notes, this tiny slip of paper was filled with graphic plans for his “study date” with Roger after school.or when brian and roger get caught passing notes.





	Yours Truly

   “What is this, Mr. May?”

   Fear paralyzes Brian as Mr. Beach grabbed the note he was writing on. He was royally _fucked_.

   Normally he wouldn’t care if he was caught passing notes, but this time it was different. This time his notes held much _more_ than the usual complaints about how boring the class is, or what he plans on having for lunch. These notes, this tiny slip of paper was filled with graphic plans for his “study date” with Roger after school.

   Brian turns to see Roger, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open… he’s totally _fucked_.

   “M-Mr. Beach, may I have that back p-please,” Brian snaps back to reality and says.

   “You know the rules Mr. May, you pass notes in class you-“

   “-are put on blast,” Brian finishes “I know, but please Mr. Beach, it’s very personal.” he pleads, his whole body filled with anxiety, as he knew what was about to happen next.

   “That’s not a valid excuse.” and without another word, his teacher walks up to the projector and sets the slip of paper under the projector head, for the whole class to see.

   Brian swears he sees his life flash before his eyes, his body flush with red as he hears the gasps and giggles from his classmates. Slowly peeking up, he sees the words _finger_ and _fuck_ sprawled in sloppy handwriting.

   He risks a glance at Roger and can practically see steam coming from the blonde haired boys ears. This is it, this is how he’s gonna die, by the hands of his lover, if the embarrassment doesn’t kill him first.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I know it’s short, but I’ll try to make the next one longer. :)
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/so_no_head  
> Tumblr: https://so-no-head-bang.tumblr.com/


End file.
